


Sanders sides theories and headcannons.

by Hedgehogspike08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogspike08/pseuds/Hedgehogspike08
Summary: Basically just a bunch of Sanders Sides junk I can't post anywhere else.Beware of spoilers for literally any episode you have not watchedI want to talk to you guys in the comments. Present your own related theories and headcannons!It's basically just a Sanders Sides discussion.Enjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sanders sides theories and headcannons.

Ok. So.

What I have now, I'm too tired to think of anything else, what do you think will happen next episode. Or what you want to happen. It'll be interesting.

It can be one liners that you think will be said or just full on plot lines.

All I have currently is that Janus will call Virgil Paranoia and there will be a song with Janus and Virgil.

Honestly, all I've been thinking about since PoF came out is a song with Virgil and Janus.

Idk if anyone was I'll discuss anything on this fic, and I may just be talking to myself, but I will reply to you if you comment.

Hope you all are doing good!


End file.
